Weapons and Armour Types
Admin Note: It is important to not change the names of the tags as doing so will eventually result in breaking many links. You have been warned. =Basic Counter Cycle= The basic counter surface-based counter cycle of Red Alert 3 Paradox is a three-stage gradated counter system with three weapon types and three corresponding armour types; Gun, Autocannon and Cannon opposing Infantry, Light Armour and Heavy Armour. Each armour type is hard-countered by one weapon type, and each weapon type also soft-counters the next armour type up and down on the list. Relying on soft-counters will lead to defeat by better composed armies, but allows armies a degree of flexibility.Category:About =Weapontypes= General Weapontypes Gun Gun damage comes from basic anti-infantry weapons; rifles, machine guns, shotguns, pistols, and other various small arms. Though it is primarily intended for anti-infantry use, they retain some damage against light vehicles. * Examples: Peacekeeper Autocannon Autocannon damage comes from grenade launchers, flak guns, autocannons, anti-tank rifles, and so forth. They are primarily used for hunting down light vehicles, and though they retain a degree of usefulness against both infantry and heavy armour, hard counters are usually still a better choice. Autocannons notably suffer against structures. * Examples: Flak Traktor Cannon Cannon damage comes from tank cannons, missile launchers, anti-tank mines and railguns. Used primarily for cracking open tanks, these weapons retain a degree of effectiveness against light vehicles as well. * Examples: Hammer Tank Flame Flame weapons such as flamethrowers and molotov cocktails are hellishly effective against infantry and structures and fairly good against light vehicles as well, but are completely useless against properly armoured vehicles. * Examples: Napalm Ranger Energy Bolts of lightning, spectrum weapons, plasma cutters and other nonspecialized energy weapons do Energy damage. Energy damage can cut through all vehicles with ease, but is of reduced effectiveness against structures. * Examples: Mirage Tank Disruptor Heavy machine guns and light energy weapons do disruptor. Disruptor kills infantry and shatters light vehicles and shields, but has little effect against heavier units or structures. * Examples: Disappearing Gun, Watchman Toxin For chemicals, poisons and radiation, toxic damage is fantastic against infantry but is quickly blunted by armour. It is of no use against against structures and is blocked entirely by shields. * Examples: Toxin Tractor Burst Burst weapons come from many explosive weapons, strategic artillery batteries, and light artillery systems such as mortars. They lack enough concussive force to crack structures, but they are fairly damaging against all unit armour types. * Examples: Horizon Artillery Tank Blast Blast is the damage inflicted by tactical artillery and bombs, combining overwhelming concussive force with a huge wave of heat and shrapnel. Blast weapons deal full damage to any target they strike. * Examples: V4 Rocket Launcher Mine Mine is essentially blast, but useless against structures and units specialised to clear mines. They are obviously used by mines. * Examples: Minelayer's mines Siege Siege weapons are heavy explosives designed to shatter emplacements and defensive positions with overwhelming concussive force. They are fantastic against defences, walls and garrisoned structures, but only of moderate effectiveness against anything else. * Examples: Twinblade Bullet Dealt by machine guns and the like, Bullet damage is most effective against flying infantry and moderately effective against most aircraft, but is somewhat less effective against heavy aircraft like bombers. * Examples: Icarus Mobile AAA Flak Autocannons and flak cannons deal flak damage, which performs equally well against flying infantry and most aircraft, but is slightly less effective against heavy aircraft. * Examples: Flak Cannon Missile Missile damage is supremely effective against heavy aircraft, but is poor against flying infantry and only moderately effective against thin-skinned aircraft like fighters, ground attack aircraft, and helicopters. * Examples: Masamune Blast (Air) Inflicted by anti-air spectrum beams, this damage type inflicts full damage against all aircraft armour types. It is most prominently used by the Achilles fighter. *'Examples': Achilles Superiority Fighter =Armourtypes= General Armourtypes These armourtypes are fairly universal. They can be found in most factions and used in many situations. Infantry Battlesuit Light Armour Medium Armour Heavy Armour Heavy Armour Omni Superheavy Armour Shield Structure Fortification Bulkhead Weak Armour Cloth Armour Thin-Skinned Thick-Skinned Unusual Armourtypes These are less common armourtypes, usually generated by upgrades. Riot Used for Peacekeeper shields. Infantry Plus The Infantry Plus armourtype is used by Soviet infantry after they acquire the Infantry Kit upgrade. Light Armor Upgrade This armour type is used by units after they acquire the Confederate Armor upgrade. Heavy Armor Upgrade This armour type is used by units after they acquire the Confederate Armor upgrade. Thin-Skinned Upgrade This armour type is used by units after they acquire the Confederate Armor upgrade. Thick-Skinned Upgrade This armour type is used by units after they acquire the Confederate Armor upgrade. Paper Used by Imperial structures.